Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance secrets
This article lists the secrets in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Unlockables/Collectables Weapons *Armor Breaker - Collect all IDs and then complete any level on any difficulty, will unlock (along with trophy / achievement) on the results screen. Cost 20,000 BP. Moderately powerful sword with up to 20% chance of instantly turning armour blue per strike. *Fox Blade - Download code included in some editions, included by default in Windows PC version. Cost 200,000 BP. Cheat sword with 100% chance to ignore armor when fully upgraded. *HF Long Sword - Complete all VR Missions ranking first. Cost 20,000 BP. Lengthened HF blade with high damage but slow swing speed and high FC usage. *HF Machete - Get 10 Data Storage devices. Cost 6,000 BP. Half-length HF Blade with low damage and high attack speed. *HF Murasama - Complete the game on any difficulty. Cost 10,000 BP. Extremely high-powered sword with greater length, boosted attack speed and absorption. *HF Wooden Sword - Find all Men In Boxes. Cost 5,000 BP. Special sword with a chance of stunning enemies and ability to reduce strength. Ignores armor. A successful stun will cause an enemy to fade out as if cloaking. Cannot cut. *Stun Blade - Collect all Data Storage devices and then complete any level on any difficulty, will unlock (along with trophy / achievement) on the results screen. Cost 20,000 BP. Has ability to stun enemies (up to 20% chance of an instant Execution prompt). MGR-ArmorBreaker.png|Armor Breaker. MGR-FoxBlade.png|Fox Blade. MGR-HighFrequencyLongsword.png|HF Long Sword. MGR-HighFrequencyMachete.png|HF Machete. MGR-HighFrequencyMurasamaBlade.png|HF Murasama. MGR-HighFrequencyWoodenSword.png|HF Wooden Sword. MGR-StunBlade.png|Stun Blade. Custom Bodies All custom bodies use the default body's sword sheath. *Custom Body Desperado - Complete Chapter 4. Cost 15,000 BP. Normal body with Desperado colour scheme. Slightly decreases enemy detection range during stealth sections. *Custom Body Blue - Get at least bronze in 50% of VR missions. Cost 15,000 BP. Raises defense but decreases strength and absorption. *Custom Body Red - Get at least bronze in 30% of VR training missions. Cost 15,000 BP. Lowers defense and increases FC usage in Blade Mode, but increases energy absorption and weapon damage. *Custom Body Yellow - Get at least bronze in 100% of VR training missions. Cost 15,000 BP. Boosts defense and absorption and decreases FC use, no effect on strength. *Gray Fox - Download code included in some editions, included by default in Windows PC version. Cost 20,000 BP. MGS1 Gray Fox's Cyborg Ninja exoskeleton, visual effect only. For obvious reasons, using a Wig has no effect on the appearance of this character model. *Mariachi Uniform - Available in Chapter 3. Cost 20,000 BP. Visual effect only, also puts a sombrero hat on the cardboard box and drum can when used. *Original Cyborg Body - Paid DLC, included by default in Windows PC version. Cost 20,000 BP. Raiden's outfit from MGS4, visual effect only. *Standard Cyborg Body - Complete the game on Hard. Cost 20,000 BP. Raiden's cyborg body from the prologue, visual effect only. *Suit - Complete the prologue on Very Hard. Cost 20,000 BP. Suit Raiden wears in the prologue, visual effect only. The Suit model has black hair, and using a Wig with it will tint this the relevant color. *White / Medic Armor - Best Buy pre-order bonus, later released as paid DLC, included by default in Windows PC version. Cost 10,000 BP. White Cyborg Body, increases Raiden's capacity of Repair Nanopaste and Electrolyte Packs from 5 to 10. *Inferno Armor - Amazon pre-order bonus, later released as paid DLC, included by default in Windows PC version. Cost 10,000 BP. Red Cyborg Body, increases Raiden's capacity for all types of grenades from 5 to 10. *Commando Armor - Pre-order bonus for certain Australian and UK retailers, later released as paid DLC, included by default in Windows PC version. Cost 10,000 BP. Yellow-green Cyborg Body, increases Raiden's capacity for all types of rocket launcher ammunition from 5 to 10. MGR-CustomCyborgBody.png|Default Custom Cyborg Body. MGR-CustomCyborgBodyDesperado.png|Custom Cyborg Body (Desperado Version). MGR-CustomCyborgBodyBlue.png|Custom Cyborg Body (Blue). MGR-CustomCyborgBodyRed.png|Custom Cyborg Body (Red). MGR-CustomCyborgBodyYellow.png|Custom Cyborg Body (Yellow). MGR-GrayFox.png|Gray Fox. MGR-MariachiUniform.png|Mariachi Uniform. MGR-OriginalCyborgBody.png|Original Cyborg Body. MGR-StandardCyborgBody.png|Standard Cyborg Body. MGR-Suit.png|Suit. MGR-WhiteArmor.png|White Armor. MGR-InfernoArmor.png|Inferno Armor. MGR-CommandoArmor.png|Commando Armor. Items *Infinite Wig A - Complete the game on Normal and find 10 IDs. Cost 50,000 BP. Brown wig. Infinite subweapon ammo. *Infinite Wig B - Complete the game on Normal and find 20 IDs. Cost 50,000 BP. Pale blue wig. Infinite FC (infinite Blade Mode and Ripper Mode). *Blade Mode Wig - Complete the game on Hard and find 30 IDs (can be done in any order, will unlock when all conditions are met). Cost 50,000 BP. Blond wig. Blade Mode instantly cuts armor enemies, same as Fox Blade. MGR-InfiniteWigA.png|Infinite Wig A. MGR-InfiniteWigB.png|Infinite Wig B. MGR-BladeModeWig.png|Blade Mode Wig. Easter eggs Konami Code On the main title screen, enter the code Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, O/B, X/A, Start to unlock Very Hard and Revengeance difficulties. Similarly, it will also have Raiden say the title of the game, similar to the Capcom survival horror series Resident Evil. This could be a nod to the fact that Platinum Games was founded by three Capcom employees, one of which was the creator of Resident Evil. In the PC version of the game, this will also unlock all downloadable content, cutscenes, Codec conversations, chapters, and boss battles. Ninja Cat Attempting to cut the cat wandering on the beach at the beginning of R-01 will result in it backflipping away from Raiden's sword. Embarrassing Rescue Quickly cutting a hostage as he runs away will destroy his clothes. Codec the support team before the hostage vanishes to hear their reaction to Raiden's behavior. Raidenetta The slash effect for the blade's "Quick Draw" charge move is more or less identical to Shuruba's charge-up move in Bayonetta. Well done! Finishing a stealth section (ie, any which does not begin with Raiden already in combat) without being detected will usually result in the support team praising Raiden. In the Japanese garden in file R-04, completing the section will, bizarrely, cause Kevin to say "Yes, Tovarich!" in Boris' voice. Kevin will also do this if you stealth kill the Vodomerka in the sewers near the MiB. Tripod Piggyback Five Humanoid Dwarf Gekkos can be found, one in each mission other than R-00 and R-06. They will attack Raiden with very fast strikes or kicks, and if destroyed correctly each half of the Humanoid Dwarf Gekko will drop a Large Holo-Chip (+5000 BP), though these cannot be retrieved in file R-01 or R-04. Building names In R-03 and R-05, the buildings in Denver include the "Thunderbolt Cafe" and a large structure called the "Gideon Hotel," named after Sam Gideon, the protagonist of Platinum Games' Vanquish. The Cat Comes Back During the first-person sequence at the end of R-03, look right. Eventually a cat will walk in and the cyborg to the right will kneel, pet it and wave when it walks away. Rain stops The effect of suspended raindrops when using Blade Mode in the fight against Monsoon is virtually identical to activating Witch Time in a rainy stage in Bayonetta. Boris approves In the Japanese garden, after the first area, a guard can be found in a room with paper walls to the front and rear. Going behind him and getting a Zandatsu kill through the paper wall (his weak point will appear in Blade Mode) will earn Boris' approval. Giving Sundowner a proper funeral After defeating Sundowner during a replay, in the limited time before the first Codec call, the player can use the pincer blades to knock Sundowner's remains off the ledge. Pin-Up Posters Pin up posters are located in the following locations: R-03: Mile High #At the beginning, on a wall to the right, covered with police tape. #The cardboard prop in the upstairs lobby after the fight with two Grads can be cut to reveal another figure. #At the long staircase, prior to Samuel Rodrigues' speech. R-04: Hostile Takeover In the 20th floor. Vending Machines In R-03: Mile High after entering the first building, there are a pair of World Marshal vending machines there that, when cut, drops an Electrolyte Pack each. Another pair of these vending machines are found in R-04: Hostile Takeover right next to the door that needs to be opened by destroying three electrical panels. Anime Lover In the cutscene showing the Solis site, J. William, the security guard at the front, is reading an anime magazine. A picture of Haruhi Suzumiya can be seen on the back of the magazine. Mystical Ninja The theme of the Japanese Garden is a shout out to Ganbare Goemon 2 and, by extension and more specifically, the Jikkyo Oshabeiri Parodius remix of Journey Begins, ''that came to be known as Ganbare Goemon, A Fast Paced Journey''. It becomes more noticeable once the alert sets in. Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go! During file R-02 Shortly before Raiden fights the Raptors, George will say "A ninja? Cowabunga! Go Ninja, go ninja, go!" and after the fight he will ask Raiden if he "lost his map to his ninja hideout." This is a reference to the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 '' club fight scene. Videos Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Konami Code|Konami Code Easter egg Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Walkthrough Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Category:Game secrets